Green Puffle
Green Puffles are known to be very energetic and active. They are much like clowns, and are usually seen with a Propeller Cap or a unicycle. The most famous green puffle is the Keeper of the Boiler Room. During the Club Penguin Improvement Project you could become one during the April Fools' Day Party. It was one of three puffles available in March 2006. On September 13, 2010, penguins that have green puffles were able to take their puffles into Jet Pack Adventure, as revealed in the 255th issue of The Club Penguin Times. Using the green puffle, your penguin can earn more Stamps, but the hardest one to get is that the green puffle has to collect the Jet Pack fuel while you are falling to the ground. History The green puffles are one of the oldest puffles and the first puffles to be available along with the other three types of puffles. Green puffles are available for penguins to adopt since March 2006. Characteristics Attitude: Playful, funny. Favorite toys: Red Propeller Cap, 3 red balls and a unicycle. Elite Puffle Items: Propeller Cap. Special facts: Laughs an average of 14.7 times a day. Favorite game: Jet Pack Adventure. Play: Rides around on its Penicycle. Better Play: Juggles on a Penicycle, balances the balls on its tongue then pokes its tongue at you. Super Play: Flies around with Propeller Cap. Bath: Takes a bath, and gets blown. Food: Eats normally. Gum: Blows a bubble then makes a dog like design with it. Cookie: Eats normally. Dance: Hovers with Propeller Cap. Postcard: Green puffle riding the Unicycle. Brush: Gives the green puffle a temporary hair style. Appearances *In the book known as The Great Puffle Switch, your puffle, PJ, is a green puffle. *One appeared in the comic "Frosty the Puffle." *One also appeared in the comic, "Snowcones." *This puffle appears in Puffle Roundup. *The green puffle can be seen on the Club Penguin home page. Famous Green puffles There are two famous green puffles. They are: #Keeper of the Boiler Room - A puffle that can be found in the Night Club. #Flit - One of the elite puffles. Trivia *One time, when the green puffle was hungry, he would make a strange noise. The noise is gone now. *On the Club Penguin home page you will be able to see the green puffle flying around in circles. *The green puffle was one of the four puffles to be discovered first in Club Penguin. The other puffles were the blue, pink, and black puffles. *They are mascots of Green Team in Club Penguin Game Day and one is seen on the Join Team Green postcard. *During the April Fools' Party 2008 on the Test Servers you would turn into one of these. *When you adopt this puffle, it says it laughs and average of 14.7 times a day. *If puffles went to school, this puffle would be the class clown. *If your green puffle runs away, you will receive the Green Ran postcard. *If you dance while only wearing the Blue Propeller Cap and Red Propeller Cap the green puffle will not. *One appears in the Join Team Green postcard and Go Green Background. Gallery Famous Green puffles File:black.JPG|Keeper of the Boiler Room File:120px-Flit.png|Flit Green puffle in-game Green Puffle old look.png|The green puffle's old look in-game. green puffle new look.png|The green puffle's new look in-game. green puffle in walk.png|A penguin walking a green puffle in-game. Green Puffle Caring Card green puffle care card.png|The green puffle caring card. Green puffle actions green puffle sleeping.png|Green puffle sleeping. green puffle playing.png|A green puffle flies around with Propeller Cap. Green puffle playing again!.png|A green puffle rides around on its Unicycle. green puffle playing with furniture.png|Green puffle playing with one of the furnitures. Green puffle bath time.png|Green puffle taking bath. Green puffle brush.png|Green puffle being brushed. Greenpufflejetpack.PNG|A green puffle playing with a penguin in the Jet Pack Adventure. Green puffle plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The green puffle plush along with the other puffles. Artwork 83_lrg-1024.jpg|A green puffle background. 27_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with green puffle in it along with other puffles. 31_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with green puffle in it. 32_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with green puffle in it. 75_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with green puffle in it. 34_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with green puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with green puffle in it. File:OrangePuffle2.png|Green puffle playing with the blue and orange puffles. Others GreenPuffle.jpeg|One of Aunt Arctic's missing puffles, the green puffle from Mission 1. 180px-green_puffle.jpg|A green puffle. Screen shot 2010-07-22 at 3.40.26 PM.png|Another green puffle. Green Puffle.png|A green puffle sprite sheet. Green Puffle Spotted.png|Green puffle spotted at Ski Village. greenpufflepetshop.PNG|A green puffle in the Pet Shop eating Puffle O's. greenpufflefair.PNG|A green puffle at the Feed a Puffle game booth. greenpuffleaprilfools.PNG|A green puffle at the April Fools' party. 120px-GreenPufflePin.png|The Green Puffle Pin. Orange Puffle Spotted.jpg|The green puffles Seen in the puffle Video. The Green Puffle exiting the Puffle Washer.png|The green puffle exiting the Puffle Washer. GPposter.png|On a poster in the Night Club in PSA Mission 3: Case of the Missing Coins. GreenPufflePufflescapePic.png|A stampbook picture of a green puffle playing Pufflescape. Category:Club Penguin Category:Creatures Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffles Category:Pets Category:Puffles that play in games